The Story Before The Story
by yeehaw2
Summary: This is the story of Lea, who will once be Axel but not yet in the future. And this is the background story of what happened in the past. It is a very magical story. There is also lots of symbolisms and metaphors, so don't worrie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Before the Story **

Once upon a time, in a magical land on the edges of the Universe, a baby boy was born. His parents were much displeased with this because for twenty-five years they prayed for a daughter. Papa looked upon his wife and remarked, "Let us not be disappointed for we shall call him by the name we have always wanted for our child." And so Mama agreed and they named their son Lea.

Once Lea was of school-going age, the other children did not give kind words to him on regards of his name, and so he was made fun of by his classmates. This made Lea very unhappy with himself. He would return from school and cry, "Papa, why, why did you give me this girly name?" But Papa simply told his son that it did not matter what the other children thought, that he must be strong,

"Be strong, Lea, be strong." This is what he said.

But Lea was not satisfied with this answer. And so it came to be that he would search for ways that may quell his unhappiness. This was the manner in how Lea became a pyro.

Fire. That was the only object that brought joy to poor Lea's heart. It was bright, and warm, and incandescent- everything that his peers were not. This past-time however, caused more trouble than we had originally started with.

Lea began to get slightly out of control with his playing. In was way it happened that one of Farmer Kojigo-san's goats caught upon fire and therefore was roasted. This in fact was an accident, however, the Elders of the Province did not hold Lea in high esteem, and forced him to make a payment back to Farmer Kojigo-san.

And so Lea had to go on a journey into the Mountains in order to find a Mountain Goat to repay Farmer Kojigo-san. At this time, Lea was starting to grow into a young man. Once he was in the Mountains, he came upon the Field of the Mountain Goats, and was able to put a leash upon on in order that he bring it back to Farmer Kojigo-san, therefore restoring his place in the Province.

After securing the plump replacement-goat, Lea decided to sit and rest by a nearby Tree before returning home, and contemplate his life. He felt as though everything he had ever done was meaningless. He had no friends, his parents had disliked him since birth for being a boy, and now his only true love, Fire, had caused him to be burden in the Province.

The goat-burning was not the first incident, there were others that had happened before that. He had accidentally destroyed mailboxes, flower beds, an old man's beard, hats, shoelaces… The goat was the last straw in the view of the townsfolk…

Lea became very sad thinking of these things, however, just at this moment, something miraculous happened. The Magical Rooster of the Sun descended from the sky, and gave Lea The Prophecy.

The Rooster spoke, and he spoke in a kind, comforting voice. It said to Lea, "Do not be afraid, I am the Magical Rooster of the Sun. I have come to you because I can see that you are unhappy, and I have come to give you the Key to your Destiny."

And with that, Lea had a vision. In the vision, he was riding a Golden Pony through a Valley of Happiness. Everything was bright, and warm, and incandescent, and wonderful. He felt a feeling of extreme bliss.

Suddenly, the vision stopped. Lea opened his eyes, but the Magical Rooster of the Sun had disappeared. Lea didn't understand the complete meaning of The Prophecy, he knew one thing: his Destiny could not be found in the Province of his birth, there was somewhere else he needed to go.

And so, Lea decided he would first return the replacement-goat to Farmer Kojigo-san, and then he would bid his parents goodbye, and depart for a journey- to find His Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody! I was supposed to put this author's note on the first chapter but I made an oopsie and published before I could write it! Anyways, this is my firstest story ever! Please don't bad review me or I will kill myself!!! I worked so hard on this!! I just love Kingdom Hearts so much it makes my cry everyday! Anyway, Enjoy!!!!!!!!

* * *

And so, when last we left off, Lea had received The Prophecy of His Destiny and so he had decided to leave the Province and journey forth so that he might meet His Destiny in some far off land. However, upon returning from the Mountains to the Province, his plans were met with a challenge.

What had occurred was that while he had been seeking the Goat in the Mountains, Lea's father had been diagnosed with the Plague. Mama told Lea that the Province Elders were unsure of how much longer Papa had to live, and so she demanded that Lea not leave the Province. She wished that he would stay and help care for his sick father.

Now Lea was conflicted. He had always hated his parents, in fact, he hated all of the Province. He desired to leave and never return, to seek bigger and better things, to find the Golden Pony of Happiness as the Magical Rooster of the Sun had instructed him, yet… Was there still some sort of obligation to his family? Even though he hated his father, and his father hated him, should he still care for the sick man? How much dishonor and disrespect would result from him leaving now?

While he was thinking of these things, Lea was suddenly overcome with an intense feeling of anger. The Hatred inside of him swelled, and this was what made up his mind.

That night, after his parents had gone to sleep, Lea snuck out of the house, and made his way over to Farmer Kojigo-san's barn. Once inside, he stole Farmer Kojigo-san's prize donkey. After leading the donkey outside, Lea set the barn on fire. No replacement-animals this time Farmer Kojigo-san.

With only a small pack of belongings, Lea mounted the donkey and fled the Province, the cries of the burning animals in the distance as he rode off. He wasn't sure where he should go, but he trusted that the Magical Rooster of the Sun would help him find the right path. In this way, he decided he would follow the sun, and rode off to the East, toward the rising sun.

After hours of riding through the country-side, Lea finally came to a town. He wasn't sure how far he had traveled, but he knew this place was unfamiliar. He tied the donkey outside and went into the town bar. While in the bar, another traveler noticed that was alone, and sat near him. The Stranger asked for his name, and Lea told him. He thought the Stranger would laugh at his name, just as everyone always did, but in fact he did not. The Stranger introduced himself as Don Señor Ienzo Rodrigo Chihuahua Chimi-Chonga El Mariachi Martinez Rodriguez. Ienzo for short.

"So where are you from?" Ienzo inquired.

"I would rather not say. I'd like to put that place behind me and move forward."

"Ah, I see. Well, where are you traveling to?"

"I don't know for sure. Where ever the wind takes me I suppose. Yourself?"

"Ah, well, I sir am traveling here." He pulled out a map, and pointed to an unnamed location.

Lea was confused. "What is there?"

"There, so I have heard, there is man. And he is looking for assistants."

"What kind of assistants?"

"Assistants for his experiments."

"Well, what kind of experiments?"

"No one knows for sure, they are very top secret. But he is looking for assistants, that I know, and I would like to be one."

This all sounded very strange, but at the same time very intriguing to Lea.

"But why?" He asked Ienzo.

"Because, I am skilled in the ways of science and magic, and this I hear, is the requirement."

Science? Magic? Who was this Mystery Experimenting Man?

Ienzo continued. "Sir, if you don't have a destination, you should join me."

"What? But I don't know anything about science or magic, I'm just a farm boy. I'm sure this Man won't want me."

"Well we can't know for sure, this is just what I have heard. What have you got to lose?"

Lea thought for a moment. This was a tempting offer. He got the feeling the Ienzo had asked him to come along because he wanted a travel companion, and now that he thought about it, that wasn't such a bad idea. But, was this the path the Magical Rooster of the Sun had told him to take? The donkey he had stolen had gotten tired in this certain town, and in this certain town, another traveler had just happened to be. Coincidence?

"Give me some time to think about it." This is what he finally told Ienzo. Ienzo agreed. And so Lea found a hotel in the town in which he could stay, and proceeded to meditate. During his meditation, he heard a rooster crowing. Was this his mind, or was here really a rooster in the town? Either way, Lea took it to be a sign that he was meant to end up in this town, and therefore he was meant to meet Ienzo there. Did that mean as well he was meant to accompany Ienzo to see this Mystery Man?

The next morning he found Ienzo back at the bar and told him that he would agree to join him. And so the two of them set off. It wasn't long until they came to the coast. From there they would have to take a ship. This meant that Lea had to leave the stolen donkey behind. An old man at the Port offered to buy it from him. He used the money from the donkey sale to buy the ship tickets for Ienzo and himself. It was the exact amount for the voyage. Everything seemed to be telling him that this was the right path.

Now that the donkey was gone, Lea had left the last piece of his hometown. Now he had a new friend, a new destination, a new mode of transport. The sky was clear, and the sun shining bright as the ship departed, and Lea felt this was the way he was meant to go. This ship would take him closer to His Destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

And so where we have left off was when Lea and his new friend Ienzo had departed on a ship to journey to meet a Mystery Man in a Mystery Land. And so Lea and Ienzo shared a cabin on the ship, and despite that there were two beds, when Lea awoke he found Ienzo in his bed. Lea decided not to be disturbed by this, Ienzo was probably just lonely.

And so the ship made its journey. It crossed many mysterious waters and lands. One of these passages was through the mysterious Ice Cavern Cave Tunnels, in which the ship was attacked by killer walruses. The ship captain, in a walrus battle, lost an arm, and was thus too handicapped to continue to steer the ship. Therefore, the next stop the rest of the crew had to search for a new captain. And so to find a new captain they decided to hold a contest. Whoever could steer the ship between two steep cliffs would be the new captain. And so only one youth was able to meet the challenge.

As the ship departed once more, Lea and Ienzo decided they should go and congratulate the new captain. And so they went to the captain's quarters in order to find him. The New Captain was very pleased to have company, so he invited the two of them to have dinner with him. And so they had a very fancy meal since he was the Captain. And through their conversation they learned that young man's name was Isa, and, what a coincidence, he wanted to find the same mystery man that they did. And so they were bonded instantly.

Lots of wine was drunk, and eventually, Ienzo completely passed out. Instead of moving him to his (or really Lea's) bed, Isa and Lea continued their conversation. They found out that they much in common.

"My parents hated me too."

"People used to make fun of my name all time."

"I had a farmer as a neighbor as well."

After many hours of talking and many glasses of wine, Lea eventually asked, "Do you believe in Destiny?"

Isa pondered this for a moment. "I supposed so, why?"

"Well, you might think this is silly, but I believe that it is my Destiny to be on this ship right now."

"Why is that?"

"I can't explain it really… It's just that, I feel as though I am being led on this path, and that everything I'm doing, every person I'm meeting, is somehow getting me closer to my Destiny. I'm sure what my Destiny is yet, but, I feel like I'm getting closer everyday. Is that stupid?"

"Hmm. No. It's not stupid. It makes sense. I think once we reach our destination, our lives will change forever." This was Isa's response. And so after that, Ienzo was left asleep at the dinner table and Lea would be sleeping with Isa instead that night.

The next morning, Ienzo approached Lea. "Where were you last night?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because."

"Well, if you're that curious, I was with Isa."

"What?! What about me?! You two just left me passed out at the table!"

"Sorry. We were distracted."

Ienzo stormed off angrily. Lea was confident that he would get over it. It wasn't like any of this meant anything anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE::: hey peoples, my heart is smiling because people have liked my story. I apologize if these past two chapters are maybe a little short? I will make up for it next time! Keep being awesome! thank you!!!

* * *

And so where we have last left off was when our hero Lea had met his new friend Isa, the new captain of the ship. And so now Ienzo felt very left out, and didn't speak to them for some time, but eventually he became friendly again and the three of them were very good friends. The ship journey lasted months, and continued to cause many adventures.

At one point in time, the ship stopped in an exotic land, and there were many beautiful women, and so all the men on the ship decided to hook up with them. But then it became known that the Volcano God of the Land was angry because all of the women were sluts, and so the princess had to be sacrificed, and all the other women had to drink her blood in repentance.

On another adventure, the ship stopped to pick up cargo, and in this particular port, the ship was attacked by pirates. The pirates kidnapped half the passengers, but the ship didn't have enough ammo to rescue them, and so about a dozen innocents were lost to the pirates.

But then, the worst thing of all was yet to happen. At long last, they where nearing the Land of Mystery (as they came to call it), when a giant Category 7 Hurricane struck. The entire ship was destroyed. Isa, Ienzo, and Lea managed to save each other and climb into a life raft. The storm landed them on a mysterious shore. They were unsure whether this was the Land of Mystery and also they were unsure of the fate of the rest of the ship. In fact, Legend tells us that the ship, called the HMS Princess Eureka, became a ghost ship, and went on to haunt Hurricane infested waters until the End of Time.

And so our three Heroes were stranded, and they didn't know where. However, Lea was not afraid. As the Sun came out, he trusted that the Magical Rooster of the Sun had led them the right way. "This is the right place." Lea told his companions.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I can feel it. This is right."

And so the three of them made their way up into the Land, and journeyed for a full half a day until they became tired and went to rest in a cave. As the three of them cuddled together for warmth, they heard a voice. As it turns out, the cave was already occupied. The three Companions sat up in alarm, and from the back of the cave approached another young man. He introduced himself as Myde and asked to join in their huddle. Yes, of course.

In another coincidence, Myde was going to the same place they were. And so the next morning, the four of them set off up to the Mountains where Myde told them he had heard they would find The Lab, so it was called. As they climbed the Mountain, Myde played beautiful music for them on his sitar. During this Mountain climbing, Lea had a flashback scene to when he was climbing the Mountain back home in the Province. For it was then, if you remember, that he had his Epiphany and began the Journey to find His Destiny. Lea was still unsure of the meaning of the Vision he had received. Until now, he had been confident that the Meaning become clear to him as he came upon His Destiny, but now that they had finally arrived at their destination, and he still didn't know what the Vision meant, he feared that perhaps he did in fact have to figure it out on his own, rather than receiving a sign.

Well, the Divine Signs of the Magical Rooster of the Sun had gotten him this far… So now that he was where he needed to be, he hoped he would be able to decipher the meaning of the Vision. But what did it mean? A Golden Pony.. Surely that was metaphorical, and he was not supposed to find a REAL Golden Pony? The Companions asked Lea if he was alright, since he seemed to be spacing out and not enjoying the music. He told them not to worry. At long last, they reached to top of the Mountain, and in the Mountain there was a cave, and this cave was sure to be Mystery Man. As far as Destiny, Lea was about to get a lot closer, because Disaster would be soon to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! Hey peoples, since last two chapters were very short this one is extra long so enjoy!!! And btw, there is momentary BAD LANGUAGE in this chapter, so be warned!!! Thank you!!

* * *

And so where we have last left off in this riveting tale is when the four compadres had finally reached The Mountain Top Cave Dwelling of The Mystery Man. And so finally they approached the Gate. In the front of the Gate where two bodyguards. The Left Bodyguard stated as follows, "Welcome Gentlemen, so the Mysterious Cave of Mysteries. We know why You have come. You seek to join with our Master in his search for Truth and Power."

And then the Right Bodyguard spoke in this manner, "However, we cannot let just anyone join our Ranks. There is a Weed-Out Process in which You must complete a series of Tasks to prove your Worth to the Master."

And then the Left Bodyguard spoke again, "If You are willing to accept these challenges, come back tomorrow morning and You may begin the Process. The Value of passing the tests is very high, for Master is working on things truly Grand, that anyone would love to be a part of, however, be warned, because these tasks will challenge your Body, your Mind, your Spirit, your Brain, your Strength, and your Soul."

And so the Right Bodyguard spoke again, "Now be on your way. We will see you tomorrow morning at Sunrise, if you Dare."

And then the Bodyguards spoke no more, and the four amigos departed from the Gate. They found a cave nearer to the Gate for them to rest until the Morning of Truth. All four of them, Lea, Ienzo, Isa, and Myde, all agreed that they would do this. Myde showed the most reluctance and Lea and Isa the least, but they all agreed to do it. Of course the fact that these challenges would begin at Sunrise was a sign, so thought Lea. Whatever would happen once they joined this strange Organization, it was part of His Destiny. That night Lea fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow would be the Moment of Truth.

And so finally the Sun arose in the sky and the four amigos made they way once more to the Gate. Once again they saw the two Bodyguards. The Left Bodyguard once again spoke first, and he said "Welcome back, I see You have accepted the Challenge."

And then once again, the Right Bodyguard spoke second, he said, "We will let you past into the Cave. Go to your right and you see a chamber. Go inside there and wait for further instruction."

And so the compadres did as they were told. When they came to the "chamber", they discovered it looked more like some kind of interrogation room. There were no chairs, so they sat on the floor. And so they waited for a few minutes. And a few more minutes. And a few more minutes… To quell the boredom, Myde played his sitar. This made them entertained for some time, but eventually they tired of that. How long had they been waiting? Hours? It felt like forever. Just as Ienzo was starting to fall asleep, the Left Bodyguard entered the room. He spoke, "Congratulations, you've been waiting here for three and half hours. That was the first test. Now we know you can follow orders. That was the Mind Test."

The boys were in Shock. Isa was angry, Myde was relived he'd passed as least one Test, Ienzo was too zoned out to care at this point, but Lea was calm. He was very assured that everything here would work out. It was His Destiny. It was The Prophecy that had led him here, and he was confident that if he was meant to join this Group, then Rooster Magic would help him through the tasks.

And so the Left Bodyguard introduced himself as Braig, and he would be the one to administer the Tests. First, the amigos were separated. The Tasks had to be done individually. And so Lea's first Test (other than the Mind Test, which had already taken place previously and so they had all passed that one) was the Strength Test. Lea was led outside to a special pen. In this pen, there was a bull.

"Your Task," stated Braig, "Is to kill the bull." And so Lea was thrown into the pen without any kind of weapon. The bull snorted angrily. Lea panicked for only a moment and then he became calm. He closed his eyes and tried to feel to feel the power of the Magical Rooster of the Sun. Then, the warmth of the Morning Sun of his Face gave him the Inspiration. In his pocket, he had some matches… And in remembrance of the last time he had been in his home Province in which he had set on fire the barn of Farmer Kojigo-san, he knew what to do. He took some hay from the ground let it on fire, and this torch he threw onto the bull's face. And so the bull's face caught on fire, and now the bull was very angry and it ran towards Lea. Lea jumped up on top of the fence to avoid the bull, and he lifted his feet from the ground. Now the bull's face was melting off, and Lea took out another match. And so he dropped the match into the hay and all of the hay caught on fire, and so the bull caught on fire too. First the hair of the bull caught on fire, and then the skin of the bull. Eventually the bull died, and Lea was clinging to the fence, trying to avoid the flames. Once the bull was on the ground, he was let out of the pen. Braig spoke. "Impressive. You pass. Hope you're not too tired, because you are going to your next Task right now."

And so he was moved onto the next Task. The next Test was the Brain Test. In this Task, Lea had to solve a puzzle in under ten minutes. He cleared his mind before he began, in order to let the Rooster's power come into him. And with the power, he was able to complete the Task.

And so he moved onto the next Task, the Spirit Test. Already he had completed three Tasks, the Mind Test, the Strength Test, and the Brain Test, and only five tests were there so he knew he was more than halfway done. And so the Spirit Test consisted of a séance in which Lea would have to communicate with a Ghost. And so he went into the Séance Room the purpose of this test was that only people with very strong Spirits would be able to speak to the Ghosts. And so Lea waited for a Ghost to contact him. It was long before he heard the words of the Ghost, "Hello Lea."

"Hello."

"Do you remember me?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" For only the voice he could hear. "Who is this?"

"It's me, Suzuki, the goat of Farmer Kojigo-san."

"The… goat? No way…"

"You killed me Lea, you killed me and all my Brothers and Sisters… How could you do that Lea?"

"I…I don't know… I…" Lea was lost for words. "I'm sorry… I guess…"

"I have someone else who like to speak with you." This was the goat's reply.

"Ok…" And then, Lea heard the voice of his Father.

"Lea."

"P-Papa?"

"Lea, you good-for-nothing piece of shit. You left me and your Mama when I was dying Lea, I was DYING! And you didn't care, you just up and left."

"Papa I…"

"I don't wanna hear it! You were always worthless you stupid idiot! I hope you join me here in Hell soon!"

"Papa!" But the Ghost spoke no more. Lea felt tears coming down his face. Sorrow for the goat, anger toward his father…All the emotion coming out.

"You've passed. Next is the Body Test." Braig said to him. This had been the hardest task of all.

And so the next Task was the Body Test. For this task Lea had to lay out on top of hot coals for fifteen minutes, but with his love of fire, this Task was not difficult for him. And so the Body Test was passed. After this Task, Lea was taken to another room in which he saw the rest of his companions. Braig made an announcement to them.

"You have all passed the First Four Tasks. All that is left is the Soul Test. But this is not really a test, it is the Initiation Ritual. Congratulations. If You survive that, You are in. The Ritual will take place tomorrow night."


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: some content of this chapter may be disturbing to some viewers, especially if you like animals, especially guinea pigs.

* * *

And so, where lastly we have been left off was at the time when the four amigos had all passed the First Four Tasks of the Initiation into the Mystery Organization, and now finally it was the time for the Soul Test, which was in fact not a Test, but an Initiation Ritual in which finally they would be Initiated into the Organization for they had completed all of the Tasks.

And so the four of them (Lea, Ienzo, Isa, and Myde) were taken into another Chamber of the Cave of Mysteries and in the Chamber there was a fire, and so they sat around the fire. And then Braig, formally known as Left Bodyguard, entered the Chamber in order to guide the ritual. He brought with him a bag, and the men did not know what was in the bag. And so he reached into the bag and pulled out a live chicken. Then, he reached into the bag again and pulled out a cleaver. And then with the cleaver, he cut the throat of the chicken. And then with the throat of the chicken he, placed a smear of blood on each of the new recruits foreheads, all while speaking in a mysterious language.

And so now they were all marked with the sacred blood, and so now it was time for the Ritual to begin. They were to be initiated one by one, and so Braig called upon Isa to be initiated first. And do Isa approached him, and Braig told him to get onto his knees, and so he obeyed. Then from the bag, Braig pulled out a Magic Wand and a guinea pig. He held the squirming guinea pig in his hand, while with the other hand he touched the Magic Wand to the top of Isa's head and spoke the Magic Words: "Abracadabra! Me gusta el pulpo! Alakazam! Klaatu barada nikto! Ting tang walla walla bing bang!" With each word he grew louder and more terrifying. "Izzy wizzy, let's get busy!!! Please! Thank you! OPEN SESAME!!!!!!!!!" Thunder roared outside the Cave, as Braig finished up with the spell. He removed the Magic Wand and held the guinea pig over Isa's head. Braig began to chant in words that the men didn't understand, and then, he pulled apart the live guinea pig, spilling its blood over Isa. The thunder grew loader, the squeals of the dying guinea pig could be heard, Myde started crying. What next Braig did was rip the tiny Heart out the guinea pig and present it to Isa. "Eat it." And so Isa obeyed, for this was the price to pay. After Isa swallowed the Heart, Braig announced, "Congratulations, you are in. Next, Lea!"

And so Lea stepped forward to receive his initiation. He got on his knees and Braig pulled out another guinea pig from the bag. As the Magic Wand was placed upon his head, Lea closed his eyes and put himself into a trance. He blocked out Braig's words and envisioned the image of the Magical Rooster of the Sun to give him strength. When finally the guinea pig Heart was placed into his mouth, he simply swallowed. And so Braig announced, "Congratulations, you are in. Next, Ienzo!"

And so Lea was in. He sat next to Isa, both covered in chicken and guinea pig blood, and watched Ienzo and Myde get their Initiation. Ienzo did so quietly, but Myde had some difficulties. He couldn't stop crying and said, "I don't know if I can do this!" looking over to his companions with fear.

"It's ok Myde! Don't worry!" They tried to assure him. And so, however reluctantly, Myde was Initiated too. And so all of them had succeeded and become members. Braig told them that the next day there would be a Party to celebrate, and they would finally meet the Mystery Man. That evening, Lea thanked the Magical Rooster of the Sun for helping him get though these Challenges, and for once again leading him on the right path. However, Disaster was still soon to follow, unknown to Lea and his companions.

And so the next day, the festivities had begun. All of the other members of the Organization were very happy to have so many new recruits at once. Then at last, Braig announced that the Boss Man was about to speak . And so everyone was silenced and they turned their attention to a special podium where the Mystery Man had come to address the new recruits. And so he appeared. And so he spoke. And so he said, "My name… is Ansem." Then distant thunder was heard making this sound: dun, Dun, DUN. And so he continued to speak, "I will make all of your dreams come true. But you have to help me make of my dreams come true too. I am working on very big things. Very Big Things. And I need all the help I can get. Eventually, after the work is done, you will all be rewarded IMENSELY." Perhaps this reward was the Happiness Lea was searching for? He hoped so. He believed so. The party continued and eventually ended. The new recruits were ready to begin their work the next day. But still, what they did not know, was that disaster was soon to come. Dun DUN **DUN. **


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: this chapter contains some content that may not be appropriate for some viewers. read at your own discretion .

* * *

And so where we have last left off was when the four amigos had finally been Initiated into the Organization and now they were going be very happy and their dreams were going to come true. But however then something happened. That we will get to in a minute.

So one day, the Organization was working on their Project, which was to investigate into some Mysterious Mystery Things, and everything was going well. Mr. Boss passed by to oversee them. Isa said to him as he passed "Hey, you have some nice arms Master…" And their Boss did not respond, and continued past them.

Lea hit Isa's arm. "Don't flirt with the Boss Isa…"

"What, you're jealous? You sleep with everyone and I don't get mad."

"It's not that, I just don't think it's a good idea."

As this was going on, suddenly some alarms began to go off. Red lights went off all over the Lab. "Alert, alert!"

"What is going on?"

"Everyone, evacuate, now! Something's gone wrong!"

As the panicked workers began to file out, suddenly, the whole Lab just exploded. What had happened was this, and that is that all of the Black Magic they had been messing around with suddenly came to a Boiling Point and exploded in a Magic Bomb. And from this Magic Bomb, no one could escape. But, however, the men were not killed by the Magic Bomb of Evil Magic, no. Instead, the Evil Magic Powers of the Magic Bomb of Evil Magic instead transformed them into Heartless/Nobodies.

The Heartlesses went on to Ravage the Countryside, giving rise to the many Legends of Evil Spirits and Werewolves in the area. And the Nobodies of the Original People went on to continue under the same parameters, except now they had a new goal- instead of experimenting randomly, they wanted to form Kingdom Hearts, so they could gain Hearts, since now they were Nobodies and they now had no Hearts.

And so Ansem's Nobody decided to name himself Xemnas, and so he instructed his Cult Followers to do the same, which was to add an X to their original name and scramble the letters, for the purpose of course, that no one would ever find them. And so they were told to follow in his example, because he is Awesome. That was the reason. And so Ienzo became Zexion, Myde became Demyx, Isa became Saix, and of course as you all know, Lea became Axel.

And now after all this crap had happened, Axel found himself in a deep Disappointment. This is not, surely, what was supposed to happen to him. He was supposed to find some Great Happiness, at least that was what the Magical Rooster of the Sun had shown him… Unless had interpreted wrong… But now… Now he couldn't even feel Happiness at all, so His Destiny would not be met… The Magical Rooster of the Sun had failed him… or had he failed the Magical Rooster of the Sun?

* * *

And so, Time Passed. The Organization continued on with their Dastardly Deeds, and everything was business as usual. Until one day, they were introduced to a very special new member, Roxas.

When Axel first met Roxas, it went like this: Xemnas was Inducting Roxas into the Group, and so he had to meet everyone else. And when Axel first laid eyes on him, something Magical happened, Axel wasn't sure what exactly, but something… clicked. There was an overwhelming sense that he should get close to him. And so on that day, Axel took him up to the Clocktower so that they watch the sunset together, which is very (b)romantic indeed. Roxas barely spoke in those days, and since this was the time when they had first met, Axel barely knew what to say either. He had the feeling that the usual, "You are very beautiful, I'd like to sleep with you" would not suffice. This was different. He wasn't sure why, but it was.

And so the question, how do you bond with someone? And so together they would sit at the Clocktower and watch the sunset together and eat ice cream every day. And so it became a Tradition. And Roxas eventually began to speak more, and so they became very close indeed.

* * *

And so some more Time Passed. And now the two of them, Axel and Roxas, had become bestest friends ever. However though, Axel had still not made his move. Something about this situation, was in a way so that he wanted everything to go perfectly, and so nothing yet had happened between them. This changed one day however, and it was at the time of day when they were sitting at the Clocktower together, and so it seemed like it was a normal day.

And so it was normal until Roxas said to Axel, "Do you mind if I sit closer?"

"Not at all."

And so he sat next to Axel without any space between them. And so Axel was surprised and so he said, "Wow, that's really close."

And now Roxas said, "Should I move?"

"No."

And so then Roxas said, "Axel, I was thinking, and I realized something."

"What?"

"Well, I realized that there is something I care about more than anything else, something I would be devastated if I lost."

"Really? What's that?" And of course Axel was skeptical, because everyone knows that Nobodies can't feel.

And so Roxas said, "You." And then he kissed Axel on the cheek. And so Axel was in such a shock that he dropped his ice cream.

And so the ice cream went tumbling many feet down. And finally when it landed, it landed on top of a turtle, and so the turtle was covered with ice cream. And when the turtle continued walking on, at that very moment, an eagle swooped down from the Heavens and snatched him up, for now of course the turtle was extra delicious. And so the eagle ate the ice-cream-turtle, and then, on a sugar-high, the eagle went on to attack a small child. And then that small child's father went out on a hunting party to find this very dangerous eagle, and kill him. And so the sugar-eagle was killed and his feathers used in the Traditional Headdresses of the Natives. But then what happened was that one of the houses caught on fire, by some divine spirit, and so everything burned, including the eagle feathers. And so the ashes of the eagle feathers floated upward toward Heaven, and spread all over the world. And so wherever the Magic Dust of the Ice Cream Eagle landed, a flower bloomed and so the Bees rejoiced. And now that is the origin of the Legend of the Dancing Bees, which is celebrated in so many cultures. And of course the Bees made honey from these Divine Flowers of Heaven (as so the Bees thought, but perhaps they were), and that honey was so harvested and it was used to make many foods. One of these foods, the Honey Bun, was one day given to a small child, but not the same small child as before, and the small child dropped the Honey Bun, and it was not recovered. So then the Honey Bun became rotten and was eaten by the Worms. And those Worms in turn were eaten by the Early Birds, and as everyone knows, the Early Birds are the Disciples of the Magical Rooster of the Sun. And so the Circle of Life was complete.

Meanwhile, Roxas was now very troubled because of Axel's lack of response to his affectionate gesture, but in fact Axel was simply too stunned to respond at this point in time. After a minute however, Roxas began to move away from Axel awkwardly, for he thought that perhaps his gesture was not well-received, but Axel at last come-to, and so e turned his attention back to Roxas, who would be looking quite embarrassed if he could but of course embarrassment was a feeling, so surely he only _looked_ embarrassed, but the conclusion of this was that Axel responded by grabbing his Friend and pulling him into an extremely passionate kiss. And so, they became so wrapped up in each other that they lost track of time and did not Return to the Castle until very much later than they would normally, which was an event of curiosity to the Members, who began wondering what those two had been up to.

And so over the next few days, business went on as usual for the most part, with 84.615% of Organization XIII unaware that a Huge Turning Point had just occurred. And so once again, Axel and Roxas were sitting at their Clocktower, and now some days had past since That One Day, but in the days since then they had continued their flirtatiousness without any further discussion. So they were sitting there on This Day, and so finally Axel decided it was time to be Proactive. And so he said, "You know Roxas, I can make you feel things that you have never felt before."

"But I thought Nobodies don't have feelings?"

"Not that kind of feeling. Physical feelings." And so he touched Roxas' face with his face. "You feel that, right?"

"Yes… I understand now."

"Good. So, we could… do things…" Axel wondered if he was phrasing this right. But in fact Roxas was not turned off but intrigued.

"What kind of things?"

"Well… I could tell you… Or… I could just show you." Roxas seemed fairly receptive yet skeptical at the same time. "Why don't you come to my room later, and then I'll show you."

"Alright."

* * *

And so it was some time after the sun had set and Axel was waiting in his bedroom for Roxas to show up. In fact this was somewhat risky, since that relationships within the group were frowned upon, so this was all very top secret. And so some time passed, and Axel began to worry that perhaps Roxas wouldn't show up after all. But as this thought began, there was a light knock on the door. And so very quickly Axel answered the door and so Roxas had been curious enough to show up after all. And so now it was time.

Axel led him to his bed, and for a while he just kissed him, which now they had been doing for some days so this was not unusual. And so after a while of this, Axel proceeded to unzip Roxas' cloak. There was no opposition to this, and so he continued with his undressing. Then he stopped for a minute, but Roxas pulled him back down into another kiss. _Yes, continue…_ this gesture said, and so he did.

And as everyone knows, when you make love to your Soul Mate, Magical Things happen. Of course the famous story is the every time a pair of soul mates make love for the first time, a Dalmatian gets its spots. And this is how this came to be: back in the Beginning of Time, the Dalmatians wandering the Savannah did not have spots, and so they prayed to the Fairy Godmother to grant their wishes. And so the Fairy Godmother heard their prayers and so she descended from Heaven, and she spoke to them, "My dear friends, I can grant your wishes." And so the Dalmatians wished that they may be no longer white, but black instead. And so the Fairy Godmother told them that she would grant their wish and that at Sunrise on the next day they would become black, but she would only grant their wish on one condition, and that was that they must bring the Sacred Water to the Top of the Mountain and present it in dedication to the Fairy Godmother, and then their wish would be granted. And so the Dalmatians did as they were told and they took the Sacred Water up to the Mountaintop, however, once they got it up the Mountain, one especially clumsy Dalmatian accidentally knocked over the bail, and spilled all the Sacred Water. And at that moment, the Fairy Godmother appeared, and unfortunately she could not grant their wish because their end of the bargain was not completed. She felt badly about this technicality, and so she decided to make a compromise. Instead of turning them black, they would gradually gain black spots. And the Fairy Godmother needed some kind of event to mark the occasion at which point the spots would be gained. And so she decided that when Soul Mates find each other and finally connect themselves intimately was the most Magical event there was, and so that was the event she chose.

And so at that moment, somewhere in the world, a Dalmatian got its spots.

And after it was over, the two of them snuggled together and they were at peace.

* * *

In the morning, the two of them walked out of the room to Demyx standing outside the door. They were surprised as to why he was there, but then he spoke, and he said, "You know, my room is right there, and I heard some banging and moaning last night, and it disturbed my slumber and also grossed me out. I don't want to have to report you guys, so let's not make that happen again." And Roxas and Axel were silent. Demyx walked away and turned the corner.

"So…" Axel began to speak, but Roxas interrupted him.

"…So my room next time." And then he walked away.

_Next time? Ok then…_ Axel smiled and walked around the corner. Demyx was standing there waiting for him. Axel stopped. Demyx just shook his head. "Oh, Axel your at it again?"

"It's different this time. You wouldn't understand."

Demyx continued to shake his head in a 'tsk tsk' fashion. "Did you ride that like a pony?"

"I… wait what?"

"Ha, I'm just joking with you." And then Demyx walked away laughing. Axel didn't say anything but stood there in stunned thought.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, I think we all know what happens after that (Roxas gets mad and leaves the organization, he gets defeated by Riku, put in Twilight Town, then goes bye-bye; and Axel dies.) SO that was THE END!!! hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
